1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control apparatus for controlling the movement of a driven body such as an elevator cage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art is described below by using an example of a drive control apparatus for an elevator.
In recent years, elevators have been increasingly provided in homes with the growth of the advanced age population. Although there are various types of methods of driving such elevator cages, rope-winding drum-type drive methods or hydraulic methods are mainly used. Such methods are used in ordinary buildings and are thus not described in detail below. However, since houses are generally made of wood, in the case of a rope type drive in which a standing block is provided at the top of an elevator passage, it is necessary to strengthen the elevator passage or provide a separate steel-framed tower in order to support the load of the elevator. A hydraulic type drive is more advantageous than the rope type drive from the viewpoint of building construction, because in the hydraulic type elevator, the load is supported at the bottom of the elevator passage. However, both types employ motors to lift the elevator cage. In case of a domestic elevator which is particularly required to be silent, a great expense for reducing the noise is required. In addition, a domestic elevator is required to have an installation space which is as small as possible.
As described above, since conventional drive control apparatuses for elevators and the like employ motors and thus generate noise, and are generally used for business or industry, the apparatuses have a problem in that they are unsuitable for use in a narrow space such as a house or the like.